


Подарок

by Suireine



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suireine/pseuds/Suireine
Summary: Столь редким и ценным даром обладают немногие, Кафу Нагаи посчастливилось получить его из рук любимого демона.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:Рыжему Псу (Aslgit)

Величественное здание Императорской библиотеки возвышалось на фоне синевы июньского неба и манило царящей внутри прохладой просторных коридоров и залов, заставленных стеллажами с книгами, простирающимися до самого потолка. В медовых лучах солнца, льющегося сквозь витражные стёкла, поблескивали позолотой надписи на корешках древних, закованных в тяжесть кожаных переплетов, фолиантов и серебрились тиснения обложек трудов учёных, чьи имена постепенно стирались с лика истории. Исписанные мелким каллиграфическим почерком сборники кельтских сказок соседствовали с историями о ёкаях, причудливой вязью из ломаных линий начертанными на бумаге мазками мягкой кисти. А где-то этажом ниже ждали своего часа хрупкие листы книг Генная Хираги и Ибн Сины, более известного под именем Авиценна. Романы и биографии, легенды прошлого и учебники — всё было собрано здесь, всё заботливо расставлено по своим местам, ко всему этому можно было прикоснуться рукой, открыв для себя новый, чарующий мир знаний о былых эпохах, но несмотря на такое многообразие литературных изысков, у населения всей страны на устах была лишь одна часть этой огромной библиотеки — «запретная секция».

Гонимые жаждой своего неуемного любопытства и страстью к сенсациям журналисты в первые несколько недель её открытия толпились вокруг сооружения, словно изголодавшиеся книгоманы. Настойчивости, с которой они пытались попасть внутрь, мог бы позавидовать каждый, но столь яростные «сражения» у парадного и чёрного входов не приносили плодов. Пресса вместе с телевидением натыкались на вежливый отказ, а нередко и на суровую охрану из вышколенных работников специальных служб. Редакторы «Асахи симбун», «Майнити симбун» и главный директор «TV Tokyo» многое бы отдали за эксклюзивный материал и снимки того, что же такого секретного находится за той тяжёлой дубовой дверью, украшенной резьбой символов по краям и защитным кругом пентакля в середине.

Нагаи Кафу, как помощник Алхимика, был прекрасно об этом осведомлён и всякий раз, заходя внутрь длинного и широкого зала из тысячи книг с почерневшими страницами, чувствовал непривычное ещё ощущение причастности к чему-то по-настоящему великому. Эта работа была важнее его собственных книг, важнее всего, за что он когда-либо брался, начиная от службы в Нью-Йоркском банке и заканчивая писательской профессией, принесшей ему известность и ряд литературных наград. Внутри помещения царила тишина, нарушаемая едва слышным звуком шагов и перелистыванием страниц записной книжки.

— Передайте мне алхимические чернила, — Мефистофель стоял возле одного из стеллажей, проверяя сохранность защитных связей.

Произведения, скрытые от глаз простых обывателей, переплетали красными нитями мощных заклинаний, стараясь не дать искажённым существам распространить свою чёрную заразу дальше и унести за собой ещё одно литературное достояние. Кафу подхватил с полки тяжёлый пузырек тёмно-синей жидкости и осторожно протянул его Мефистофелю. Такие чернила нельзя было найти в обычном магазине канцелярских принадлежностей, их производили для особых нужд и поставляли каждую неделю в библиотеку, наряду с другими запрашиваемыми вещами.

— Благодарю, — ровным голосом произнёс Мефистофель и уверенно обмакнул наконечник своей перьевой ручки во флакон чернильницы. Завершив последнюю деталь на охранном амулете, он закрепил его над одной из искажённых книг и вновь сел за стол, листая записи. — Вы знали, что сегодня обнаружилось ещё одно аномальное произведение? Заведующий попросил меня расследовать это дело.

Кафу удивлённо приподнял брови, а после понимающе кивнул, убрав длинную прядь тёмных волос за ухо.

— Мне предстоит собрать свой отряд?

— Не хотите, чтобы остальные погружались в эту книгу? — Кафу мог бы поклясться, что после этих слов на лице Мефистофеля мелькнуло нечто, напоминающее тревогу.

— У них нет столь обширного опыта в битвах с таким противником. Если послать новичков — там их может ожидать опасность.

— Как и вас, — Мефистофель поднялся со своего места и грациозным, едва уловимым движением, преодолел расстояние, что их сейчас разделяло. Длинный коготь прикоснулся к подбородку Кафу, приподнимая его так, чтобы можно было безоглядно всматриваться в эти глаза невозможного янтарного оттенка. Казалось, взгляд Мефистофеля согревал всё тело, проникал под кожу, под самые рёбра — туда, где загнанно и учащённо билось сердце. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали.

Фраза повисла в воздухе, лаская слух бархатными интонациями неподдельной заботы и беспокойства. Тёмные губы демона были сейчас так близко, что Кафу не сдержался. Жарко приник к ним, пока Мефистофель сам не перехватил инициативу, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе, целуя глубоко и долго, словно желая насытиться ответным порывом и этим упоительным чувством истинного единения. Поцелуй таял на губах медоносной горечью, когда демон лёгким жестом коснулся лацкана на пиджаке Кафу, закрепив на ткани брошь с корундово-розовым камнем, искрящимся отшлифованными гранями в закатных отсветах.

— Это же... — пальцы Кафу нежно очертили гладкую поверхность — ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, насколько дорогой дар он получил из рук Мефистофеля. О философском камне ходили легенды, и даже создание одного экземпляра было достаточно затратным и трудоёмким делом.

— Подарок, с которым вы всегда будете возвращаться ко мне невредимым, — тень улыбки коснулась губ Мефистофеля, и он вновь вернулся к своей работе.


End file.
